Problem: At the beginning of my bike ride I feel good, so I can travel   20 miles per hour.  Later, I get tired and travel only 12 miles  per hour.  If I travel a total of 122 miles in a total time of   8 hours, for how many hours did I feel good?  Express your  answer as a common fraction.
Answer: Let $x$ equal the number of hours that you felt good riding.  Then, $x$ hours were spent traveling at 20 mph, and $8-x$ hours were spent traveling at 12 mph.  During this time, a total of 122 miles was traveled.  Remembering that $d=r\cdot t$, we can add the two distances, set this equal to 122 miles, and solve for $x$ as shown: \begin{align*}
20(x)+12(8-x)&=122\\
\Rightarrow\qquad 20x+96-12x&=122\\
\Rightarrow\qquad 8x&=26\\
\Rightarrow\qquad x&=26/8=\boxed{\frac{13}{4}}
\end{align*}